Teen Celebrity Bachelor
by RoseBud96
Summary: 25 teen celebrity girls. One teen celebrity guy. One chance at love. Thousands of twists and turns!
1. The New Season

**Title: **Teen Celebrity Bachelor

**Summary: **25 teen celebrity girls. One teen celebrity guy. One chance at love. Thousands of twists and turns!

**Disclaimer: **…Okay who here actually believes _I _own Sonny with a Chance

**Chapter One: **A New Season

**

* * *

**

"Hello, I'm Lily Holleman. I can't tell you how thrilled I am to be here. As we enter the new season, there will be tons of drama. Let me explain to you how the game works. There will 25 teen celebrity girls. One celebrity guy. That one guy will go on a lot of dates with each of the girls. Sometimes the date will be group dates, one on one dates, one on two dates, or one on three dates. Every Thursday the bachelor will eliminate one girl. The girl will know she eliminated when she does not recieve a rose from our teen bachelor. All the teens will be staying in a house for the game."

**

* * *

****Host: **Lily Holleman

**25 Teen Celebrity Girls:**

Sonny Munroe

Tawni Hart

Selena Gomez

Ashley Tisdale

Jennifer Stone

Marta Balatico

Mary-Kate Olsen

Dakota Fanning

Miley Cyrus

Vanessa Hudgens

Becky Rosso

Milly Rosso

Jillian Murray

Meaghan Martin

Lindsey Shaw

Emily Osment

Taylor Swift

Debby Ryan

Emma Watson

Bridgit Mendler

Victoria Justice

Eden Sher

Alyson Stoner

Miranda Cosgrove

Jeanette McCurdy

**One Teen Celebrity Guy:**

You guessed it… Chad Dylan Cooper

**

* * *

"Hello, I am Lily Holleman, host of Teen Celebrity Bachelor. The new season will bring much, much drama because 25 teen celebrity girls will be competing for none other then Chad Dylan Cooper. We are here with Chad himself for an exclusive interview. Hi Chad!"**

"Hello Lily."

"So how does it feel to be days away from going on date after date with 25 beautiful girls."

"Feels great. I can't wait to get to know all of them and get to know their personalities."

"Great answer. Now you've read over the list of the girls. Do you look forward to meeting one of the girls?"

"Yes. But I-I already met her."

"Can you tell us who that one is?"

"Sorry Lil."

"Well I bet we will find out soon enough. Teen Celebrity Bachelor starts next Thursday here on FFNet ()."

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter :) but there will be much more next Thursday (I do promise to have the chapter up by then)!**

**Review,**

**Flower**


	2. Fake Flirting

**Teen Celebrity Bachelor**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews! It means so much to me! **I decided to not make you wait until Thursday for this chapter.** For this chapter, you will need to know that Lily's voice will be in bold. Thoughts will be in italics. And the contestant's voices and actions will be in a regular font. Also, you should know that this isn't going to be like your basic episode of the Bachelor. It will be more kid friendly but the same rules will apply. I hope that made sense. Okay! Here is episode one of Teen Celebrity Bachelor!

* * *

**"Welcome to Teen Celebrity Bachelor! I am your host, Lily Holleman! Over the next 25 weeks our teen bachelor will go on date after date will 25 teen girls. Our teen girls have entered the house and our fancied up for them to meet their cute new beau! Remember, the girls don't know who the bachelor is. Let's take a look at what's happening inside the house."**

**Sonny's POV:**

_Stupid fancy dress. Stupid show. I don't even know why I am here. I thought it would be fun. What I didn't know it was going to turn into a big puffy girly slumber party. _I was sitting in the back of the room with Tawni who was chatting with Becky Rosso. I liked Becky, she was nice. All I wanted to do was meet the bachelor and get kicked off the show ASAP!

**"Hello ladies!" **Lily Holleman was talking with us via webcam.

"Hi Lily," everyone besides me said in unison.

**"Girls, are you ready to meet the guy you will be drooling over?!" **All the girls squeaked. _So lame. _**"Here he is girls! Chad," **_No, _**"Dylan," **_No, _**"Cooper!" **_No! _Chad walked through the door wearing a tux and all the girls except for me got up and starting getting friendly with him. _Oh God not Chad. Please let me be dreaming. _I started to notice Chad putting a corsage on each of the face dance Sally's wrists. All the girls backed away from him as he walked over to me. I looked up at him. He grabbed my hand and put the stupid flower on it. I jerked my hand back.

**"Teens, now that you have meet our handsome bachelor, I understand you have some bags to unpack in your rooms. But be careful not to get to comfortable, you get kicked off." **I rolled my eyes as all the girls ran off to their assigned rooms. I got up after they all left. I was already starting to miss home. I noticed I wasn't the only one left in the room.

"I can tell you are not so thrilled to see me," Chad told me as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"What was you first clue? Okay, I have," I opened my purse and pulled out my wallet.

"Sonny," he pulled my wallet out of hands.

"Take it! I don't care just kick me off the show."

"Sonny," he gave me back my wallet. "I don't want money. And I don't want to kick you off the show. And it's my choice who gets kicked off and who doesn't, not yours."

"Ch-ad," I moaned.

"Go to your room." I sighed once and grabbed my bags and left the room. _What a jerk! He can't do this one thing for me?! _I looked at my room card. It said room 4. Huh, it was right in front of me. I walked in to find Tawni _thank God_, Becky Rosso, and Selena Gomez.

"Oh it's you. Miss I Don't Like Chad Even Though I Do!"

"I don't," I laid my bags on the last bed available. It was close to the only window in the room.

"C'mon on Sonny," Tawni said.

"C'mon on what? I don't like Chad. Case closed. End of story." I took out a white shirt and blue jeans.

"I wouldn't get comfy yet Sonny," Becky said. "Chad is picking his first date!"

"First date? But we just got here."

"I guess they want to get things done fast," Selena said. The whole room laughed except me.

**"Room 4? The Bachelor would like to talk to you girls." **The webcam turned off and there was a knock on the door. Everyone started stuffing their unpacked bras and underwear back into their bags. Becky went to get the door and Chad walked into the room. All the girls' faces were flushed with excitement.

"As you all know, I am supposed to take one of you lucky teens," I rolled my eyes, "on a date tonight." He walked towards me and I shot daggers at him "Sonny," he smiled and held out his hand. I sighed knowing I was on camera and took it. He laughed at led me out the door. "I don't see why you don't want to be with me. I am handsome, charming, and as Lily says, cute."

"If cameras weren't following us right now, I would so punch you in the face," I whispered in his ear.

"You wouldn't hurt me either way," he whispered back.

**End of Sonny's POV.**

"**What's in store for the first date with Chad. Stay tuned to find out!"**

**

* * *

****"Welcome back to Teen Celebrity Bachelor. It looks like tension is already building on the first date. Before we get to the date, we are going to do a background check on Sonny Munroe. You may recognize this face from So Random, a sketch comedy show. This teen is 16 years old. She doesn't have a very friendly relationship with Chad. They film on the same lot so they must see a lot of each other. Something you may not know about Sonny Munroe is that her real name is Allison! Let's check in on the date."**

**Chad's POV:**

_Haha, I loved annoying Sonny. Little funny Sonny. Well thinks she is funny. So Random isn't funny… not that I watch it. _

"I can't believe you are doing this to me," she complained after we got into the cab.

"Doing what?"

"You know how much I don't want to be on this date with you."

"Sonny, you don't have to mean," I used my drama skills.

"And you don't have to be inconsiderate but you can do what ever you want because I quit. Stop the cab," she said to the cabbie.

"Keep driving. Sonny, quitters never prosper."

"Stop the cab. It is cheaters never prosper."

"Fine. I mean if you really feel that way," _this is where drama skills come in handy. _She sighed.

"Keep driving." I laughed.

* * *

"What do you want to eat," I asked her.

"I'm a big girl. I can order myself."

"Can you just order something," the waiter complained.

"I'll have the New York Sirloin."

"Me two," she said and took a big gulp of water.

"Are you nervous?"

"No." I laughed. She gulped down the rest of her water.

"Tell me about yourself." She spit most of her water out and started laughing hysterically. "What?"

"You want me to tell me about myself?" I leaned in towards her.

"Number one, this is a date. And number two, it's for the show."

"Well Chad," she said flirty. "I was born and raised in Green Bay, Wisconsin. I love to read and listen to my PearPod."

"That is very," I tried to choke out, "interesting."

"So Chad," she grabbed my hands, "who were you thinking for the final rose." She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Sonny," I pulled my hands back and shot her "a look".

**End of Chad's POV.**

"**So is the final rose going to Sonny or not? Chad went on dates with the other contestants too," **starts flashing a clip it of each of the dates**, "and now he is going to give out the roses."**

"Girls, you all have different personalities so it was hard to chose which one of you is going. But, I have decided my pick and I hope you all respect my chose." Chad starts to hand out a rose. One went down to everyone until it was only Sonny and Milly left. "You two are amazing, wonderful and I find both of you unique in your own way. It was very hard to chose between the two of you but," Sonny thought for sure the rose was not going to her but Chad had surprised her and handed the final rose to her. "I will see all of you ladies later."

**

* * *

****A/N: I know that it was a little early for someone to get eliminated but in the actual Bachelor, they kick someone off every episode. **

**Peace Out!**

**Flower**


	3. The Sonny Munroe Plan

**Teen Celebrity Bachelor**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! It means so much to see your opinions. It really inspires me! I love you all so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I have gotten a lot of comments saying Sonny's going to win. You might be surprised…**

**Disclaimer: Wow, it's just I've done this millions of times and still they make me say… I don't own Sonny with a Chance!**

* * *

**"Welcome to Teen Celebrity Bachelor! I am Lily Holleman, your host for the evening. If you missed last week's episode, let's catch you up!"**

**"Last week, we met the bachelor, Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper. It seemed like every girl wanted him, except for one, Sonny Munroe. The teen girls had got their assigned cabin and our bachelor picked his first date. Sonny and Chad went on an almost romantic date to the Olive Garden. Over the next few days, Chad took each girl out. At the end of the week, Chad chose Milly Rosso to go home, which not only surprised her, it surprised Sonny."**

"I thought I was going home for sure," Sonny was being interviewed. "Chad and I never really liked each other so; I thought for sure I was the one going home."

"I've always seen Sonny as an aquatince," Chad's interview started. "I thought of give her a second chance and we will see how it all goes down this week."

**

* * *

****Sonny's POV:**

I kept my focus on the wall.

"Sonny can you please get ready," Tawni was putting on another layer of Coco Mocha Coco lipstick. "We are finding out who is going on the next date with Chad."

"Okay, first of all, since when do you care about how I look," I was lying down on my bed in pajamas. ", and since when do you care about Chad?"

"First, if you look bad on TV, then they will think I look bad since we are on the same show," I rolled my eyes. "and second, I've never told anyone about this before, but, when Chad and I were seven and on Barney & Friends, we had a kiss scene. I've hated him since and I guess, those feelings are resurfacing. Will you keep my secret?" She waited for my answer but I couldn't speak. I nodded and got up to get dressed.

"Ladies…girls…teens…" Chad was talking to us. I had decided to wear jeans and a t-shirt. "I've decided to take three of you out on a group date. Miranda, Victoria, and Tawni," the three girls stepped forward and Chad put a purple carnation on each of their wrists. I watched as Chad led them outside and the rest of us walked back to our rooms.

**

* * *

****Tawni's POV:**

"What do you know about Sonny," Chad asked me when Tori (Victoria) and Miranda went to the bathroom.

"What do you mean what do I know about Sonny? I know everything there is to know about little miss sunshine," I said while filing my beautiful nails!

"Good, then tell me everything," he leaned towards me.

"Okay…" this was strange…for Chad anyway. "Sonny has a close relationship with her older sister Kari, who is out in New York for college. She loves Paramore and she has a secret obsession with-"

"Me?" he interrupted me.

"No, the Spice Girls. Her favorite is Victoria Beckham. Mostly because she likes David Beckham and soccer. She has always wanted to go to England. She loves to shop at Forever 21 and she loves red roses. She owns all the Fashoinita magazines," I started daydreaming about if _I _was Fashoinita and not Mandy, the former cast member of So Random.

"So, sister, bands, Beckhams, soccer, England, shopping, roses and Fashoinita." The girls came back and then we enjoyed dinner and I wondered deeply why Chad was so curious about Sonny.

**

* * *

****Sonny's POV:**

I saw the limo pull up the next day. I was wearing a spring dress that Tawni told me to wear…odd. Chad was walking up to the door in a white "muscle" shirt and jeans. I found myself drooling over him. _Snap out of it Sonny, _I thought. He walked through the door and I sat on the bench next to the door and picked up a random magazine.

"Sonny! There you are," Chad exclaimed. I looked up at him and he had about three shopping bags in his hands.

"Here I am."

"I got you something," he dropped to of the bags and handed one for me.

"You got me something?" I took the bag and looked inside. It was the newest Paramore CD that hasn't even come out yet. "Chad! Thank you so much! I love it! But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you buy this?"

"Well today I bought gifts for all the girls before the elimination. Just something to say that I am sorry for kicking you off the show for not appealing to me in anyway possible. Well, only if they get kicked off."

"Oh, that doesn't sound harsh at all."

"I know right? I am so proud of myself," he smiled up at the ceiling and walked away. I looked at the CD and wondered why how he knew I wanted this. Hmm…doesn't matter I guess.

"Girls, I think this week has been good for us. It was really hard choosing one of you to go home because you know by my gifts," he smiled, "I truly do care about you," I rolled my eyes. We were all lined up by the beautiful waterfall. "I must choose one of you and I have come to a decision. Debby, Emma, Bridgit, Victoria, Eden, Alyson, Miranda and Jeanette, please step forward," they all stepped forward. "You all are safe, you may return to your cabins." All the girls left. "Miley, Vanessa, and Jillian, you all are in the bottom three please step to the side. The rest of you are utterly safe, until next week," I walked with the other girls but then parted from them and hid behind the waterfall. "Vanessa, you are safe. Jillian and Miley…Miley, I am sorry but you will be going home."

**

* * *

****End of Sonny's POV**

"**Next week on Teen Celebrity Bachelor…" **

"You actually think you can win this," Lindsey yelled in Sonny's face. Chad hates you and I have a plan to get rid of you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, very short, I apologize. I also apologize for not updating in a long time, school just started and it has been very busy. So I will write longer chapters it just might take some time. Visit my page also, I have updated the poll, and my bio! Yea!


End file.
